Not sure of what to name this
by sarah124
Summary: pg13 for just in case
1. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley  
  
As she walked into the shop she noticed four  
people one was of course Madam Malkin, but what of the  
other three? "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Hermione  
Granger and this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."  
She stated matter of factly while pointing to each boy  
in turn. "Who are you?" Asked the redhead Ron, "I'm  
Sarah." She said. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" Asked Harry.  
"I do now." "You don't look like a first year." He  
stated and she didn't. She had blonde shoulder length  
hair, hazel eyes weighed about 115lbs. And was 5'3.  
"Well i'm not the age of the first years but that's the  
grade I'm in because nobody realized I was a witch until  
a while a few months ago." Just then a tall greasy  
haired pale faced man that was obviously angry walked  
into the shop and hissed "Where have you been?!!"  
"Obviously i'm getting my robes you daft moron." "How  
dare you 30 points from whatever house your sorted  
into." "let's see it happen sevie." Enraged by this  
girls nickname for him he Shouted "Get out of here NOW  
you're a disgrace to Hogwarts!" At that the girl ran out  
of the shop and to a dark gloomy place called Knockturn  
alley. She knew she should turn back but right then she  
was grabbed and pulled into an alley by a man who's face  
was shielded by a spell. He tore off her clothes and  
viciously raped her. After he finished she remembered  
that in her torn pants there was a portkey to a pub that  
a carriage was waiting to bring her to Hogwarts at. She  
grabbed the portkey and felt a tug at the back of her  
nose right before she landed in the back of The Three  
Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta came to her and stated  
"Everyone's been worried sick about you." As she was  
bringing the numb girl to the carriage that would take  
her to safety. 


	2. Hogwarts

Hogwarts  
  
As she stepped out of the carriage pulled by some kind of invisible creature she saw a giant man. "ello you'll be Sarah." When he saw the look on her face he wondered what was wrong with this girl. "we'd best get you  
to the castle then." "Do you know where my room is I feel tired." she asked the giant. "Course I do I'll take ya there." As the giant and the girl descended the stairs the  
giant noticed the girl had a limp. "what's a matter wit ya leg?" He questioned. "Nothing" Sarah lied. As they were climbing Sarah fell. Hagrid immediately picked her up and said "guess it weren't nothing was it?" "No it wasn't said the girl as she started crying in this giants arms. Through her sobs Hagrid managed to hear I didn't want to, or it wasn't my fault. Hagrid tried to calm Sarah but couldn't so when he got to her room left her there and told Professor Albus Dumbledore what happened. Right When Hagrid left his office dumbledore sent for Professor Severus Snape A.K.A Sevie. Dumbledore set out to question him and found that Sarah had run off without Snape. As dinner approached Sarah washed the tear stains off her face and set out to great hall which she found after being lost for a whole hour. When she walked in the entire staff turned their eye's to her direction. She went and sat doesn't next to The giant. "What's you name?" she asked. After nervously glancing at her he answered "Rubeus Hagrid you can call me  
Hagrid though." "Thank you Hagrid for showing me to my room." "Yer welcome." Was his reply. Just as good old Sevie walked into the room. Sarah instantly looked away. The only seat left at the table was next to Sarah. He sat there and Sarah got up from the table and started leaving the great hall when Dumbledore said "Leaving already Sarah?" "Yes I am not that it's any of your business." "how is that" He asked "Because it's YOUR fault for sending me with him!" She said pointing to Sevie. "What is it the Severus did to make you angry and how is it my fault?" "He's the one who made me  
leave and I went to knockturn alley and it's his fault!!" "What's my fault?" Asked Sevie "It's YOUR fault I was raped!!!!!!" She screamed before  
running out of the great hall crying. While all eyes watched her with  
amazement. 


	3. The Kitchen

The Next Day  
  
She ran out of the great hall, ,wanting to be anywhere  
but there. Soon she was too tired to run and she collapsed  
against a picture of fruit. As she leaned against it it  
opened to reveal a room full of little creatures with huge  
floppy ears, brown skin, and they were about 3 feet tall. As  
she watched them in amazement they noticed her and asked "Is  
Miss hungry?" "Yes." She said remembering that she hadn't ate  
anything in the Great Hall. In a few moments another one of  
these strange creatures came with a tray of the most  
delicious food she had ever seen. "What's your name?" she  
asked. "Dobby, Dobby the house elf Miss." She thought this  
was a peculiar name and that it matched his choice of  
clothes. He was wearing 3 knitted hats a colorful sweeter  
that had a R on it and a funny pair of shoes. As he ushered  
her to a table she noticed it looked they exact same as the  
house tables in the great hall. "Dobby do you know how to get  
to the hospital wing?" "Yes Dobby know Miss." Will you take  
me later tonight please Dobby." "Of course Dobby will miss."  
"Thank you" 


End file.
